


Out of Nowhere

by secondalto



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: They averted the Apocalypse, now what?





	Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I read the book ages ago. I binged the series the day it came out. Now my Tumblr dash is full of this show and it makes me so happy. So here is a break from your regularly scheduled Marvel fic as your author dips her toe into a new fandom. Enjoy. Unbetaed. All mistakes mine.

Now that the end was no longer nigh, Crowley found himself at odds. He was sitting on the couch in the back of Aziraphale’s, old, new bookshop. And he was thinking. Thinking for Crowley was a dangerous thing. The last time he went about aimlessly thinking he'd accidentally encouraged the development of Scientology. The subject of his thoughts right now was Aziraphale; his colleague, his friend, his maybe something more. 

All he could do was think that he'd been in love with this angel for 6000 years, give it or take a decade or two. And almost sixty years ago, Aziraphale confessed that Crowley went too fast for him. 6000 years was too fast. Crowley wondered if he had would have to wait another 6000 years before the angel made a move.

He sat and listened to Aziraphale bustle about the shop, closing things up. He could never figure out why Aziraphale bothered with a shop if he didn't really want to sell anything. But that was besides the point. All too soon, Aziraphale was bustling into the back, his eyes on Crowley. He watched as Aziraphale came closer and closer. And the next thing he knew Aziraphale was bending down, placing a kiss on his lips before pulling back and smoothing the lines on Crowley's forehead with a soft thumb. Crowly looked up at Aziraphale speechless. Then as the angel started to make tea. Crowley was finally able to find his words. 

“What was that for?”

Aziraphale just turned his head and gave Crowley a small smile before returning to tea making. “Well, we did avert the apocalypse after all, my dear.” he said “And I figured what the hell. It only took the near ending of everything for me to realize that perhaps I was moving a little too slow.”

“Oh,” Crowley said. “And the…?” he gestured with his thumb on his forehead.

:Keep frowning like that and you'll get lines, dearest, and ruin that perfect face of yours.”

“Oh,” Crowley said again. “So you think I’m attractive?”

Aziraphale turned to give Crowley a look that suggested Crowley might have said something utterly stupid. “Of course I do ,dear. You are a fallen angel after all.”

Crowley's thought about that for a moment more before speaking up again. “Angel. Forget the tea and come back here and snog me again.” 

Carefully putting the teapot down, Aziraphale turned, giving Crowly a wide and beatific smile. Slowly he approached the couch. Then, settling himself in Crowley’s lap, kissed him again.


End file.
